


Day 5: Pets

by Dimirti



Series: 31 Days of McHanzo [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: McCree had headed to the nearby town to pick up supplies. Food wasn't low, but he was keen on keeping it that way. He also had a few odds and ends to pick up, and the lull in the weather provided ample opportunity.He hadn't, however, counted on one particular aspect of the trip to steal his heart in a matter of seconds. It was how he now stood in front of a speechless Hanzo, holding out a fluffy puppy which he could figure was at leastmostlyhusky.





	Day 5: Pets

McCree had headed to the nearby town to pick up supplies. Food wasn't low, but he was keen on keeping it that way. He also had a few odds and ends to pick up, and the lull in the weather provided ample opportunity.

He hadn't, however, counted on one particular aspect of the trip to steal his heart in a matter of seconds. It was how he now stood in front of a speechless Hanzo, holding out a fluffy puppy which he could figure was at least _mostly_ husky.

"Hanzo....are you alright....?"

Hanzo remained silent. His expression was unreadable as he reached out, gently taking the puppy from McCree. He stared at it, the puppy panting and gently wagging it's tail. It gave Hanzo a sharp yip. Hanzo pulled the dog close, cradling it as he lowered. He sat on the floor, curling over the puppy's small form as it licked his chin.

McCree crouched, placing a hand on Hanzo's back as he rubbed it softly. He could feel Hanzo shaking beneath his palm, and a tinge of worry came over him.

"You okay, honey?"

Hanzo nodded.

"...I love him, Jesse. Thank you..." His voice was quiet, almost as if he didn't trust himself speaking, but the happiness in his tone made McCree's heart swell.

Hanzo shifted to lay on his back, the puppy more than happy to stand on his chest, tail wagging so fast his whole body wiggled. He was relentless in his licking, causing Hanzo to laugh and push him away.

McCree smiled, standing to finally put the groceries away. He wouldn't ever admit to his knack for impulse purchases, but he would tend to regret them soon after. This one, however, he would always be proud of. Hanzo's happiness was worth every cent he could spare.

He was quiet as he put up the groceries before a realization hit him. He wasn't sure why he was speaking it aloud, but sometimes voicing his thoughts to Hanzo helped him remember. 

"I'll have to go back out and get him some food. I was so excited to bring him home I damn near forgot. I'll pick up some toys and a collar, too. What should we na--" He turned, aiming to head back into the living space, but found himself nearly bumping into Hanzo. He was sure he'd never get used to how silent the man's approach tended to be.   
Hanzo reached up with a hand, gently tugging McCree down for a kiss.

"I love you, Jesse..."

McCree smiled, taking a small step back as the puppy squeezed between Hanzo's feet to sit between them. He yipped a bit loudly and Hanzo laughed, despite the ruined tenderness of the moment.

McCree didn't let it stop him from gently kissing Hanzo's forehead.

"Love you, too, sweetheart..."


End file.
